disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragetti's wooden eye
This piece of wood was carved to look like a wooden eye. It was known to be the piece of eight that was given by Boris Palachnik to Hector Barbossa. The carving is known to be used most by Ragetti as a replacement for an eye he lost in battle. The eye was occasionally popped out by Jack the Monkey or anything that knocks Ragetti in the back of his head. Appearances ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Ragetti was seen putting on his eye when attacking Port Royal. During the battle with the HMS ''Interceptor, the crew kept shooting random objects at the Black Pearl, a fork struck the wooden eye, after which Pintel pulled it out and examined it. The eye was on Ragetti also during the battle of Isla de Muerta, where it popped out in the middle of the fight. Ragetti instantly panicked and started chasing after it all the way until the curse was lifted, after which he was arrested by the British Royal Navy. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The wooden eye was with Ragetti when he and Pintel escaped from the prison at Port Royal. It was with him throughout his time under Jack Sparrow's command aboard the ''Black Pearl, from the search for the Dead Man's Chest. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Ragetti had the eye on throughout the voyage to save Jack Sparrow. Afterwards, Jack the Monkey took the eye and Ragetti had to chase him all over the ''Pearl. When he finally got it back, Hector Barbossa took the eye and put it into his mouth and then put it back into Ragetti's empty eye socket so that it would stay. Ultimately, Barbossa took the eye back, along with all the other pieces of eight, in which Ragetti used an eye patch as a replacement. Ragetti's former wooden eye finally burned to a crisp during the incantation to release Calypso from her human form. Printed media ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom This piece of wood was the Piece of Eight of Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. When Davy Jones identified Borya as the leader of the rogue pirates who violated the Pirate's Code, Borya's crew were imprisoned by the Brethren Court and sentenced to hang. Feeling guilt for destroying the ''Cobra, a pirate ship of his friend Hector Barbossa, Borya gave the piece of eight to Barbossa, thus making him the next Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Trivia *The visual guides for the film confirm that Ragetti lost his eye in battle. *Ragetti wished he had a glass eye, as his wooden one was splintering, as seen in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *To portray the eye in the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' films, Ragetti's portrayer, Mackenzie Crook, had to wear an eye contact that was made to look wooden. External links *Ragetti's wooden eye on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Objects Category:Pirates of the Caribbean objects